


Under His Spell (Podfic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adam knows he should either turn around and head to his room, or come out of the shadows so Tommy knows he’s there. Turning his straight best friend into jerk-off material is crossing far too many boundaries.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Spell (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under His Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946481) by [ArianneMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya). 



> Written as a gift for @GlamLawyer's birthday. Happy birthday sweetie! I hope this hits close to what you wanted with your prompt. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to @aislinntlc for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> (And podfic'ed as a late present for @GlamLawyer's birthday - surprise :) hope you like it)

Under His Spell  
By ArianneMaya  
Time: 6:27  
[Under his spell](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kki6c6dl3r72fip/Under_His_Spell.mp3)


End file.
